User blog:Tkid115/L vs Tintin. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Season 1
*NOTE*: There are spoilers in this battle for those who have NOT seen or read Death Note. Be warned. And here. We. Go...... again. WELCOME BACK TO - (eats cake) ''.... Epic Rap Battles of Comics! Now oh man, did I read alot for this one! Today, we have world adventurer and investigative journalist, Tintin, versus the world renowned detective and bringer of justice, L Lawliet, to see which boyish detective is the best on the mic! Shoutout to Joe and Cyan for suggesting the battle! I fell in love with it the first time I saw it! :D Be sure to post suggestions down in the comments! Now then... let'S DO IT! HBGSDOLKBKLJQASLAJS- 'Cast: George Watsky as Tintin Bobsamurai as L Nice Peter as Captain Haddock (speaking cameo) Jon Na as Watari (cameo only) Beat - Idk about the name (Produced by Valentine Beats) '''Introduction: Announcer: (0:34) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!! ' ' VS.... ' ' ' ' ' ' BEGIN!!!!!! ' ' 'Battle:' Tintin (0:45): Blimey! Lookey here! What a specimen you are! A lad who won't go out and get some sun! Your behavior's quite bizarre. A so-called "detective" who thinks he's very skilled? Say you have the greatest mind, but you STILL end up killed! Why don't you go out and ADVENTURE! You just seem SO LONELY. My win here is pretty clear. You're chances seem quite SNOWY! (Ruff!) Tintin wins. Fin. ''Yes, that sounds quite right. L's not in heaven or hell, but he DID see a Light! '''L (1:08):' .....what are you doing? Um... I- No please, don't answer. (eats a piece of cake) ''Mmpff... I'm done with your moronic banter. I see you tried attacking me emotionally. No avail. Your stories pain their readers. Well, hmpf, justice shall prevail. I cannot sense that this unworthy Hergé creation can serve me. I'm the higher up, you manner-less ''craquelin. ''Yes, you heard me. I already surpassed the greatest. Hardcore Hardy Boy Holmes, so excuse me if I'm laughing off this French Fred Jones. ..... '''Tintin (1:32):' How clever you reference cartoons; detectives vs paranormal. Sounds familiar. (takes L's picture) ''Let me jot this in my journal: I'm crunching these rhymes so much just like you eating teryaki, so no reason to be cocky, Mr. "''Ryuzaki". Captain Haddock! Aye?! Shall I? Aye! Roast this bloke! Forget Kira! I'M the one who spits those Death Notes! An Explorer on the Moon. A Shooting Star filled with pride! Way more courageous than this Detective A-F-I! (Ruff!) L (looping back to 1:08): Hm, while you were rapping, I read all your books. No appeal. Your chances of winning are like Golden Crabs and Unicorns; they're not real. If you didn't hear me the first time, you have a Broken Ear, so make like your author died again and up and disappear. You know, you're a fascinating piece of work, and yes. It really haunts me. You're such a goody two-shoes, yes, even more than Ms. Amane. So Watari, please escort him out. He really won't want me, to exploit him as to how his name's as dead as a Shinigami. ..... Announcer (1:32): WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC... ummmm..... L: Rap Battles of Comics. Oh yeah. RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!! 'Outro:' ' ' WHO WON?!!! Tintin L 'Hint for next battle:' ' ' Category:Blog posts